Pique
by theskydragonslayer
Summary: Asuka Connell is an annoying little problem; especially when Erza's around. First Fairy Tail fanfic. Please Read and Review :)


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. :)

* * *

'Erzaa!'

The little girl's dark brown braid bobbed up and down as she ran towards the S-Class mage.

The redhead looked up from her plate of strawberry cake.

'Hey Asuka,' greeted Erza.

'Erza, what's sex?' asked Asuka innocently.

Erza choked and stared at the girl.

Asuka opened her mouth to ask again, but Erza slapped her hand onto her mouth.

Asuka's eyes started to tear up and she started wailing._ Very_ loudly.

With a horrified look, Erza quickly withdrew her hand and desperately looked around for help.

Everyone in the guild were either caught up in fights or participating in drinking competitions. The only two people who had noticed were Mirajane and Lucy, but they were trying very hard to not look in her direction.

Erza looked back at the girl.

With a look of defeat, she picked her up, and plopped Asuka onto her lap.

She frantically patted her head to calm her down.

Asuka yanked Erza's hair (Erza growled) and started crying even louder. Erza tried to stifle the noise by stuffing her finger into Asuka's mouth.

Asuka bit it.

And Erza swore.

Asuka started crying again.

'Fine, fine! I'll tell you! What do you want to know?' said an annoyed Erza.

The wailing and crying immediately stopped. Asuka gave her a happy grin.

'What's it for?'

'Umm... well…'

Tears started to well up again.

Before the crying could start, Erza quickly blurted out, 'It makes babies!'

'How does that work?'

'You need to have two people.'

'Like Lucy and Grandpa Makarov?'

'Yeah… but that would be really, _really_ awkward.'

Asuka put two fingers into her mouth and stretched out her cheeks. She started hollering, 'Sex makes babies! _Sex makes babies_!'

Erza scrambled to cover Asuka's mouth.

'Don't s-' 'SEX MAKES BA-' 'BE QUI-' 'SEX MAKES BAB-' 'SHH!' 'LUCY AND GRANDPA MAKAROV MAKES BABIES!' 'Well actually, Makarov might like that...'

'What's going on here?' a deep voice interrupted Erza's yells and Asuka's chants.

They both became quiet.

The girls turned towards the new voice.

Erza's cheeks turned pink when she saw the newcomer.

Asuka curiously glanced at Erza's darkening blush, to Jellal's confused look, and back again.

She jabbed a finger in Jellal's direction and shouted,'Erza wants to have sex with you! She wants to have _lot's_ and _lot's_ and _lot's_ and_ lot's __of babies_!'

Erza jabbered, 'No no, I didn't! Not at all! No way! Nothing of that happened! Nada, zilch, _nay_!

Jellal had a look of surprise, but it quickly changed into a look of amusement when he saw Erza's scarlet cheeks.

'Really? I didn't know that,' he said.

'Well that's because I never said it!' replied Erza loudly with her cheeks turning crimson.

'You're blushing,' accused Jellal.

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

Asuka giggled.

'Hey, is everything alright here? Is Asuka causing any trouble?' said another voice.

'Daddy! Mommy!' cried Asuka.

She ran and jumped onto Alzack's back.

'Umm…actually-,' Erza began, but she saw Asuka's eyes well up and quickly replied, 'everything's fine. Asuka's as sweet as... a jar of honey.'

The Connell family beamed.

'Erza, we were wondering if you could let Asuka stay with you tonight. Alzack and I need to leave for a mission and Asuka has wanted to visit Fairy Hills for a long time,' said Bisca.

Asuka made a look that clearly said, _if you say no, I'll tell them all about your want for babies._

Erza got the hint and muttered, 'Yeah, sure it's fine… Alright, it's not like she'll cause _that_ much trouble…'

* * *

(The next day at the guild)

'Lucy told me that you're pregnant!'

'That's what Cana said too! I just didn't believe it because you know... it's Cana.'

'Wow! Congrats!'

'Wait, how are babies made?'

'Natsu, you're stupid.'

'_Luucccy,_'

'Who's the father?'

'Apparently it's Jellal.'

'I knew it!'

(Erza) _'ASUUKAAA!'_

* * *

Please review :)

Feedback is most appreciated!

Asuka needs more love, she's adorable.

~_Felicity_


End file.
